1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a support system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a support system that is easily assembled and disassembled. The present invention can be used on tables, chairs, shelves, platforms, and other applications where strong support and quick and easy assembly and disassembly is desired.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of supports systems are in use at any given time. Support systems are necessary to support tabletops, chairs, shelves, platforms, and anywhere else that support is required to uphold or maintain the position of an object.
A common type of support system is the fixed support system wherein the supporting member and the object being supported are attached rigidly and permanently to each other. This type of support system is commonly used for tables, chairs, shelves, cabinets, buildings, and where fixed and permanent support is desired.
Another common type of support system uses the flexible support system wherein the supporting member and the object being supported are attached flexibly and semi-permanently to each other. This type of support system is commonly used for vehicle suspension system and anywhere the flexibility and the shock absorbing property of this type of support system are desired.
Yet another type of support system allows a fixed support but the support member can be retracted to allow easier storage or mobility of the object. This type of support system is commonly used for lightweight tables where the legs of the tables are foldable to a position parallel and under the table. This type of support system is also commonly used to support the hoods and tailgates of a vehicle. When the hood or the tailgate of the vehicle is opened, a metal rod is sometimes used to support the hood or the tailgate at a predetermined position. When the hood or the tailgate is closed, the metal rod is folded under the hood or the tailgate.
Another type of support system allows the support member to be completely removed from the object being supported. This type of support system has the benefit of reducing the total weight of the object to allow easy movement of the separate members. This type of support system also has the advantage of compact dimensions when the support members are removed from the object being supported to allow easy storage and transportation. Another advantage of this support system is that it can support relatively heavy objects compared to the retractable support system. This type of support system can be used to support heavy tables, chairs, shelves, platforms, and other applications where a strong support, ability to be disassembled, mobility, or compact storage is desired.